Elementra 2  The Sequel
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: Ellie's back! and she's even more confused about her feelings for Robin. But I think it's pretty obvious who's going to end up together. But Ellie also feels like someones watching her. Maybe she's paranoid? Who knows? but someones up to no good. Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ugggg." Ellie groaned, as she pulled the covers over her head. "I feel like crap." _Knock knock knock._ "Who is it?" she called out weakly. "It is your friend Star Fire. May I ask what is wrong? Friend Robin sent me up here to see what is the matter. It is already 10:00, and you are not downstairs." Ellie groaned again, and said "I'll be there in a minute!" sighing, she flung the covers off herself, and dragged her body out of bed. She felt too sick to change, so she just trudged downstairs. When Raven saw her, she told the girl in her monotone voice, "You look like crap." Giving her a small smile, she responded "Thanks. I really feel the love." The sarcasm was dripping. Making her way over to the table where Beast Boy and Cyborg were shoving platefuls of food down their throats, and Robin was drinking a mug of coffee, Ellie plopped down, and letting out another sigh, she banged her head down onto the table. The boys stopped eating, and Beast Boy asked "What's wrong?" lifting her head up, she said "You know how I've been coughing the last few days? Well, now I have a horrible, terrible, life hate's me cold." And with that, she banged her head onto the table again.

Cringing, Robin said "Maybe you shouldn't bang your head like that. It doesn't make things better." Looking up through her hair, she glared at him, and said "Well, it makes me feel better." Robin, not affected by the glare at all, just smiled at her, and continued sipping his coffee. A moment of silence passed, and suddenly, Ellie's back straightened, and her head flew up from the table. Holding her hand to her mouth, she made a gagging sound. Standing up, she knocked her chair back, and she flew to the nearest bathroom. The rest of the team could hear the barfing sounds all the way from where they sat, and they all grimaced. "That's some cold." Cyborg stated. Coming out of the washroom after brushing her teeth and washing her face, Ellie just looked even worse than before, and she was literally staggering from the washroom. Giving them a smile, she said "Wow. Something didn't agree with me." Before she collapsed. Rushing up to her, Star Fire felt her forehead, and frowned. "Her forehead is very hot. This is not good yes?" Robin went up and said "Yeah. That's very bad. She has a really high fever." Picking her up, he asked the red haired alien, "Could you get a cold washcloth? I'm going to put her to bed."

Star Fire rushed off, and suddenly, Ellie woke up. She started giggling like mad, and in Robins arms, she asked "Where you taking me Roby, Roby, Roby-poo?" and another burst of giggles. Robin grimaced at the nickname, but told her "To bed. You have a fever. And you're not feeling well at all." Laughing, Ellie said "what are you talking about Roby-poo? I feel fine! I feel dandy! I feel... I feel... like I'm going to barf..." eyes widening, Robin shouted "MAKE WAY! BARFER COMING THROUGH!" rushing to her bathroom, he kicked the door open, and deposited her by the toilet. Holding her hair back, she barfed her guts out, and he just waited patiently, making sure strands of her long locks didn't get into her face. When she was done, she got up, and brushed her teeth again. Splashing cold water over her face, she sighed. And staggered over to her bed. Sprawling onto it, she groaned. Robin was going to leave to see if Star Fire had that cloth yet, but a voice called "Robin?" he turned towards the bed, and walked up to it. "Yeah?" "Can you sit here? I want someone to be here." He did so, and she crawled over to him. Laying her head on his lap, she closed her eyes, and said "My mom would hold me like this when I was sick. I would put my head in her lap, and she would stroke my hair until I fell asleep."

Robin did so, tentatively. Ellie made a sound, that sounded almost like purring, but wasn't. She fell asleep like that, and when she woke up, he was asleep too. Star Fire never showed up with that cloth, because she and all the other members were peeking in through the door, giggling like mad, and Cyborg whispered "I told you so." To Beast Boy. Sighing, the green boy fished out five bucks from his pocket and handed it over to Cyborg.

It took a week, but Ellie got better. Robin spent a lot of time taking care of her, and always had one of the team members stay with her when the rest of the team went off to take care of a mission. It had been around 6 months now, since Ellie joined the team. But Ellie still hadn't met all of the villains yet. There was no sign of the hive five around recently, but that didn't bother the teen titans in the slightest. But it was the day when Ellie went on her first mission after the recovery that went not so good. It was like any other day, but after a while of peace, the alarms went off. Ellie jolted awake from her power nap with her head in its usual place on Robins lap. Rolling off of the couch, she staggered, and then straightened herself. Running to her room, she slipped into her new costume, which consisted of a black tube top with green edges, slim black leggings with green detail around the waist, and long, knee high black high heeled boots. She also added some black gloves that only covered half her hand.

Rushing back out, she went straight to the garage, and jumped onto the back of Robins Motorcycle. And off they drove, Ellie holding onto him like a life line. They got to the mall rather fast, and saw the hive five smashing and stealing things. Everyone jumped off or out of their vehicles, and went into battle. Ellie, having recovered just recently, had a slower reaction time, and was a few seconds behind everyone else. Sighing, she thought _let's get this over with. _And walked over to the fighting hero's/villains. Silently counting in her head, she thought _3...2...1..._ and one of the guy villains said "whoa! Check out the lady!" she raised an eyebrow at him, and he just said "Oooo! Attitude! I like it!" rolling her eyes, she ducked just as Jinx threw one of pink bolts at her. Sneaking up behind her, Seemore tried to grab Ellie, but she ducked down out of his grip. Doing a back flip out of the way, she waited for him to come at her until she did a round house kick, sending him smashing into the wall. She saw Gizmo coming at her, but she put out her hand and froze him in place. Unfortunately, he was flying, so he fell to the ground, and the ice surrounding him shattered into pieces.

He came at her again, but she put her arms into and X in front of her, and set the area around her on fire. Before Gizmo could react again, she came out of the fire, and grabbed his arm. Throwing him over her shoulder, he was sent crashing into a wall too. "Woo-wee!" a southern accented voice said, "That is my kind of woman!" and suddenly thirty copies Billy numerous were surrounding her. Frowning, she put a hand on her hip. "Excuse me." She said, her voice sounding as smooth as Honey. "I think there's something about to explode behind you." And he immediately turned to see what it was. And with that, Ellie used her air power, to fly over the heads of all of them. Coming over to Robin, she cut off the wind, and she dropped right into his arms. Smiling up at him, she said "Hi! I just wanted to drop by!" and she giggled at her own little joke. Fortunately, Robin had just finished fighting mammoth, and was able to catch her in time.

Smiling down at her, he put her on her feet again, and they got into fighting mode. Suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd appeared behind Ellie, and grabbed her quickly restraining her so she couldn't move. He teleported over to where Billy was, and they both held her captive. "Let's get out of here!" Jinx instructed, and they all disappeared. The rest of the teen titans took in a breath, and Robin sighed. "Let's go back to the tower." And they headed to their vehicles. After getting on his bike, he sat there, waiting for Ellie to get on. But she wasn't there. "Ellie? Where are you?" he looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Opening his communicator, he told the rest of the team "I think they took Ellie." And everyone nodded their heads, knowing what they had to do.

**ELLIE'S P.O.V**

This sucked. I had just gotten over a cold, and now I was being knocked out cold with a blow to the head. This really sucked. And I also had a huge headache. Waking up, I looked around me, and saw bars. Really thick metal bars. This was going to be easy. Just throw a medium sized fireball, and everything else is fine! Rubbing my hands together, I formed a fire ball, making it bigger and bigger, and then I let it go, throwing it against the bars. IT HIT IT! IT HIT IT! And... It fizzled out. Phooey. Making a water ball, I threw that, knowing it wouldn't do any good. And I was right. Next was plants, but they couldn't break through the metal. Wind was no good either. Finally, I just sat on the ground, stretching out my long legs. I played with my hair, and hummed a little to myself. I was soooooo bored.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

All the guys' villains sighed dreamily, as they watched the television screen. It was Ellie, through the camera set up in her cell room. And she was ticked. After sitting and twiddling her thumbs for a few minutes, she was starting to get angry and throwing fireball after fireball at the bars containing her. The villains found this extremely attractive. The way her face had a pink tinge of anger to it, and how she was spouting rather colourful words after every throw. After a half hour of this, she sat down again, and said out loud "Whoever made this is extremely intelligent." This of course made Gizmo smirk. "I wonder how it's made. I wish someone would tell me!" now Gizmo couldn't resist something like that, so he scooted down to the cell room right away. As soon as he got there, she chatted him up, and soon got him laughing and smiling with her. Feeling left out, everyone else went down there, and she soon had them laughing also. When Jinx came back from stealing some new makeup products, she was stunned to see all five guys surrounding Ellie. She was on her knees, wrapping some gauze around Seemore's arm. She was also _apologizing _for hurting him! This girl was crazy.

Rushing to where everyone was, Jinx burst in, demanding "What's going on here?" everyone looked up from their seat on the ground, and Ellie smiled at her. "What kind of makeup did you get? The boys told me you went out for some. If you're looking for eye shadow, then Betty's eye powder is one of my favourites. It's very high quality." Jinx just stared at her. She dropped her bags, and yelled "I thought you were throwing fireballs at the cage a second ago! Are you bi-polar? Why are you sitting around talking with everyone if you're trying to escape?" tilting her head to the side, Ellie told her "would you sit around all day using up all your powers when you know it's useless to resist? I know when to give up. Besides, these guys are pretty funny." Said boys all blushed, and looked down at their feet. "By the way." Ellie said, "Robin is coming to get me any minute now, and he's probably really, and I mean _really _ticked off. So if he throws a few of you around, I'm sorry." Her assumptions were indeed correct, and right at that moment, Robin along with the rest of the team stood there, Robin looking beyond angry.

"Roby!" Ellie squealed, and hugged him around the neck. The boy wonder blushed, but hugged her back. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Tell me where it hurts!" Cyborg snorted at this obvious sign of affection, but the couple was in their own little world. "Don't worry Roby! I'm perfectly fine! Everyone here is really nice! But I do feel like one of beast boy's tofu burgers." The green changeling perked up at this and said "Really?" and Ellie nodded. Unwinding her arms from around Robins neck, she went over to Jinx, and to everyone's surprise, hugged her. "Take care of yourself okay? Thanks for letting me stay here a bit." Jinx was too surprised and flustered to say anything, and so Ellie moved on. "Bye guys! I'll talk to you later okay?" everyone, stunned, just nodded their heads. Skipping back to her team members, she grabbed Robins and Ravens hands, and walked out of the hive-five hideout. There was silence for a moment after they left, and Gizmo said "Dude. We just made friends with a hero. Who's also a teen titan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting at home, Ellie was now eating a tofu burger made by Beast boy. She hummed happily as she chewed, and when she swallowed, she looked around. Everyone was sitting at the table with her, staring. "What?" she asked. It was silent for a moment until Beast boy spoke up. "You just made friends with the entire hive five team in less than five hours, and every single male on that team is in love with you. They just met you. How do you do it?" giggling, She responded "I just be myself. And they're not in love with me." Finishing her burger, she got up, and walked over to the couch. Flopping onto it, she got comfortable, before saying "I'm going to have a nap." And she promptly fell asleep. "This girl is something else." Cyborg said, stating the obvious. Robin had been silent the entire time, grumbling to himself, looking deep in thought. Leaning over, Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy "I think he's jealous." Robin snapped to attention and argued "I am not!" stifling a laugh, the robot said "And he's in denial." Huffing, Robin chose to ignore this, and went back to his grumbling. Standing up, he kept grumbling, even while he was putting a blanket onto Ellie.

Patting her head, he walked off towards his room, and once he was gone, Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out into laughter. Even Raven gave a chuckle. It was hilarious to see the boy wonder so oblivious to how he feels, even though Ellie is exactly the same way. Star fire was feeling slightly left out, not getting the joke, but thought it was sweet that Robin had found his match. He and Ellie would be a very good couple. Raven was very aware of what was going on, because she had taken a peek into each of their minds. Right now, Ellie was dreaming of herself and Robin holding hands and walking together through the streets of jump city, laughing and acting like an actual couple. That was a no brainer to see if she liked him or not. And with Robin, it was extremely obvious for him as well. The entire time Robin was sitting at the table while Ellie was eating, he was imagining himself kissing Ellie on a Farris wheel somewhere. It was almost pathetic. Each one was scared of rejection, but liked each other so much. It almost hurt to watch. But she was disturbed when she accidently saw into beast boys mind. There was Ellie, and the green changeling, sitting in a park, eating a picnic under the shade of a tree. They were feeding each other, and girls as well as guys that passed by them sent jealous looks towards the couple.

Just to make sure, Raven checked Cyborgs mind, only to see plenty of images of Bee, as well as lots and lots of food. He was safe. Cyborg apparently only thought of Ellie as a little sister, like he did Raven. Standing up, Raven announced "I'll be in my room. Do not, under any circumstances, disturb." And with a swish of her cape, she was gone.

**ELLIE'S P.O.V**

_**Dream world:**_

_I giggled, and said to the boy walking beside me "You're so weird Robin!" I laughed again, and wrapping my arms around his arm, I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed. "But that's what I love about you." I looked up at him, to see the boy wonder smiling down at me. He gave me a small kiss on the forehead, and said "I love you too Ellie." We both were in a comfortable silence, until Robin asked "Hey, you want some ice-cream?" I grinned at him, and we both changed direction towards the ice-cream store across the road. As we walked in, Robin quickly ordered two double scoop ice-creams, both in waffle cones. Once he received them, he handed the chocolate chip cookie dough one to me, and kept the peppermint with chocolate bits for himself. I licked it gratefully, and looked up in confusion when he started laughing. "You are probably the messiest ice-cream eater I have ever seen." He told me. _

_I blushed, and taking a napkin from him, I wiped off my mouth. "You missed a spot." He informed me. "Where?" I asked, rubbing off all corners of my mouth. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to mine, and held it there for a moment. I kissed back, and when we separated, we were breathing slightly harder, and I was blushing even more. "Right there." He finished. Looking at him through my lashes, I smiled shyly at him, and grabbing the front of his shirt, I pulled him into another kiss._

**Real world:**

I woke up to see the ceiling above me, and found a blanket that wasn't there before on top of me. Sighing, I rolled off of the couch, and stood up. "Guys?" I called, but there was no answer. There was no-one in the room, and it was unnaturally silent. Shrugging, I knew this meant they were all in their rooms, or in different parts of the tower. Taking a step forward, I suddenly stopped, and dropped to my knees in pain. I once again felt an excruciating sensation that something had taken my heart, and was squeezing everything out of it. I was in horrible pain. Looking around for anyone, anything that could help me, I saw no-one. My vision was getting blurry, and when I tried to move, I let out another ear drum shattering cry. Finally, I saw five blurry shapes rushing towards me, and all of them yelling in panic. Tears made their way down my cheeks, and I coughed up a bit of blood, which nearly made Robin faint. And then, thank god, the pain disappeared, and the world went black.

**NO-ONES P.O.V**

No-one had heard Ellie calling out for them, but the ear splitting cries of pain easily reached their ears. Dropping everything they were doing, they rushed to the main room that Ellie had been sleeping in, and found her on her knees, clutching at her heart, and screaming in agony. Her breaths were harsh, and tears were streaming down her face. No-one knew what to do, and everyone was in a panic, trying to do something, anything, to make the pain go away. Poor Robin was clutching at her upper arms, trying to find out the reason for the pain, but no answer came forth. The boy wonder nearly fainted when she coughed up blood, and then went limp in his arms. Star-fire was full out crying now, and in a quiet voice she asked, "Is she… still living?"

Robin checked her pulse to find that it was still there. Weak, but still there. Gently picking her up, he put her face into the crook of his neck, before ordering everyone to do something. "Cyborg, you come with me." was the last thing he said, before disappearing. He went straight to the hospital wing, and put her carefully on the bed. Smoothing the hair away from her forehead, he frowned at the obvious signs of discomfort on her face. But suddenly, it relaxed, and her face turned into one of a sleeping angel. When Cyborg came in with the test results to why she might have been in pain, he was not smiling, and had a very serious look on. "I can't seem to figure this out. She's stable now, but just a second ago, every single warning light on the system was up, listing every single problem there was to do with the heart, and now there's nothing. It doesn't even look like her hearts beating." Robin checked her pulse again, and it was fine. But when he looked at the monitors, it showed no reading whatsoever.

"We need Raven. She'll have an opinion on this. Perhaps it's a magical problem." Cyborg suggested, and Robin nodded his head, not responding. Cyborg rushed from the room, and soon arrived again the gothic half-demon. Walking silently over to the bed where Ellie lay, Raven placed a hand on her forehead, and started chanting her usual magic words. Soon the words turned into more of a whisper, and everyone else sat and watched silently. After about three minutes, they heard a cry of pain, and the boys rushed over to the bed. Raven was clutching her head, and gritting her teeth, but still kept her hand on Ellie's forehead. Ellie, on the other hand was perfectly quiet, with a serene face, but still not conscious. When Raven, with force, removed her hand, she let out a breath of relief, and composed herself. "Her powers are growing. And every time she has a heart attack like this, her powers grow stronger. But it's eating her from the inside. The power is slowly consuming her. I've heard a prophecy in one of my books about this; I'll go look it up after I meditate. But for now, I need to rest. Her powers did not like having an intruder in their territory." And with that, she left.

Robin looked down at the sleeping girl, who had no idea of Ravens pain, and sighed. Caressing her cheek with his hand, he nearly fell over backwards when a small voice asked "feeling affectionate are we?" he snatched his hand back like it was on fire, and asked "O-oh! You're awake?" Ellie gave a weak laugh, and reached out her hand. He took it, and sat on the edge of her bed. "I had a dream." She stated, and he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "A person, dressed all in white, with completely white eyes and hair, was telling me something." She let out a small breath, as talking was difficult for her. "She said, that without another half, one cannot be whole. Thus never being complete, and that without its other half, one will die, and slowly wither away." He frowned at this, and asked her, "Do you think it means anything?"

she smiled sadly, and nodded, responding "She told me, after that, that if I did not find my other half, or partner, as we would call it, that I'll wither and die. Apparently my partner would be the one to know how to help Me." he let out a grunt of confusion, and said "Partner, as in, boyfriend? Or Husband?" She nodded, and closing her eyes, she put her head back against the pillow. "I have a year." She said, before drifting off to sleep.

**-E-L-E-M-E-N-T-R-A-#-2-**

As soon as Ellie could leave the bed, and was strong enough to fight, she insisted on meeting the other teen titans, seeing as she hasn't met them yet. The boys weren't keen on leaving their video games, and training, and for Raven to leave her books, but Ellie whispered some words of encouragement into people's ears. "Why not Cyborg? Don't you miss them? I hear that Bee is getting pretty lonely!" that in itself made him agree to going right away. It took a bit more convincing for the other ones though. Sitting down in front of beast boy who was playing videogames, she tapped her fingers on the coffee table, and pouted. "You know, I really, really, _really_ wanted to go see the other teen titans. _Pleeeease_ beast boy? It would mean a lot to me!" and with an enthusiastic nod, beast boy agreed, with red cheeks, and a goofy smile. Moving on to Raven, she plopped onto the half-demons bed, and lying on her stomach, kicking her legs in the air, she said "hey, Raven, you'll never guess what book I found the other day in the bookstore." Glancing up from her novel Raven was currently reading, the Goth girl asked "what?"

Taking it from behind her back, she dangled it in front of Ravens face and said "the ultimate guide to every single gloomy and depressing book there is out there, with a full summary of each one." Raven raised an eyebrow, and said "I suppose it would be quite useful." She was going to reach for it, until Ellie pulled it out of her reach. "You have to come visit the other teen titans with me and the rest of the team, and then I'll give it to you." frowning, Raven reluctantly nodded, so now she only had one more person to convince. Running up to the training room, she found Robin beating up a punching bag. She actually felt pretty sorry for it. Waiting until his back was turned, she pounced at him. Being Robin, he knew that someone was coming, so he turned around to face his assailant. What he got was a girl flying at him, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. She sat on his stomach, laughing her guts out. "Surprised you?"

She asked, and opening her mouth to say something, she realised she didn't know how to convince him. She hadn't thought past the tackling. Oh well, this should be pretty easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After pausing for a few seconds, an idea came to mind, and she grinned. Still sitting on his stomach, she leaned down, and rested her head on her hands, and put her elbows on his chest. Clucking her tongue, she told him "I believe you've been informed of my wishes?" she told him in a fake English accent, making it sound as snotty as she could make it. He tried not to smile as he said "yeah." "Well, than you should also know that I want to go today. It's only… ten, ten thirty, and it's still early. I haven't met them yet, so I want to go." He tried to move, but she dug her sharp elbows into his chest more. He could easily flip her off if he wanted, but he didn't want to hurt her. He would never say that out loud, however, since she hated being reminded that she was slim, and could be very delicate. She pouted again, and did the puppy dog eyes, while poking Robin's nose. "Please Robin? I'll train ten times harder when we come back! I just want to meet Bee really badly!" grunting, Robin said "Well, for starters, you could get off of Me." she blushed, and stood up, letting him move.

"And you could also just ask. Although it is funny to watch you beg, and make excuses." Letting out a '_Humph_' Ellie turned around. Looking over her shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at him, making the boy wonder laugh. "Yeah, we can go." He told her, and she squealed. Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thanks sweetie!" she said, before skipping out of the room. This made his ears go bright red, and he stammered out "W-Wait! Have y-you told the rest of the team?" she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him replying "yeah. Some took more convincing than others." He grinned, and caught up with her. While they were heading towards the main room, Ellie jumped on Robins back and asked "Piggyback?" and he just smiled and nodded. So she laughed as they came into the room, and every other titan was looking at the pair with confused expressions on their faces. That changed to knowing looks soon, however, and smug expressions.

"Well?" Ellie asked from her spot on Robins back. "Are we going or not?" everyone responded with an enthusiastic yes, and they headed towards the vehicles. Robin Let her down, and they both walked towards the Jet. "Who's seat do you want to stay in Ellie?" Cyborg asked, and Ellie tapped her chin in thought. Everyone didn't know why he bothered asking, since it was obviously going to be Robin. "Hmmm. I'll ride with Starfire." Everyone's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. The alien girl clapped her hands in excitement and asked "Really?" Ellie grinned, and said "Yep! I'll do your nails, and we can have some girl time!" Starfire smiled broadly, and said "How wonderful! We get to partake in 'the time of girls'! Do we not beautify ourselves, and talk about boys?" the Black haired beauty nodded, and grabbing the red heads hand, they dashed off to enter the jet. Cyborg laughed, and said "look at them go." This is when a certain green boy blurted out "I wonder what boys their talking about?"

**-E-L-E-M-E-N-T-R-A-#-2-**

Once they had loaded up, and taken off, the girls were immersed in girl time. Ellie was having slight difficulty in doing Starfire's nails, considering they were flying, and it was slightly topsy-turvy. But she managed, and was extremely proud of her handy work. The red head was actually pretty good at nails, and did Ellie's very pretty, although not quite as professionally done. They turned off the microphone so they could talk about boys privately, and Ellie shared her strange feelings about Robin. "This is what you call 'the crush'?" Starfire asked, and Ellie blushed while nodding. Robin was watching her from his Jet area, and wondered what she was blushing about. He concluded they were talking about boys, and that was the reason she was blushing. Maybe they were talking about the boy she liked? It felt like something was stabbing through his heart right then. Who was it? Who did she like? Oh no. what if it was… Aqualad? Then he wouldn't stand a chance. He had watched both Starfire _and_ Raven go gaga over the handsome Atlantian. But she hadn't met him yet. So that crossed him off. Speedy? Definitely a possibility. If she had met him. He knew it wasn't Beast boy. He saw how she acted around the shape-shifter. Like he was her good friend. That was it. It most definitely wasn't Cyborg. He was like her big brother. Who was it then? Arrrgggg! Girls are just so confusing!

Raven very badly wanted to slam her head on the control panel In front of her. Or yell at him through the microphone. For the Teen Titans leader, and the second best detective in the world, he was completely and totally clueless. She could hear his thoughts from where he was, and she exasperated. He had listed practically every boy hero he knew, except himself! And he still was jealous. What, an idiot.

**-E-L-E-M-E-N-T-R-A-#-2-**

_Soooooo boooooored._ Ellie thought, as she leaned back against the seat. Star-fire had fallen asleep after their girl talk, and she had nothing to do. Sighing, she finally pushed the button that opened the hatch above her head. A voice crackled over the speakers. "Hey, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, and giving a mischievous smirk, Ellie blew a kiss, and threw herself over the edge of the Jet. The boys gasped and pushed their faces against the glass, looking to see where she went. But there was neither hide nor hair of her. Well, until they looked up and saw her floating on her back, hands behind her head, keeping up with the Jet. Right beside Robins part of the Jet. He opened the hatch, and she flew in, quickly getting situated on the seat beside the leader. She smiled up at him before curling up against him and drifting off. He blushed a bright red, and scowled when he heard a voice over the speakers. "I knew she couldn't stay away." Cyborg said, chuckling. Robin just ignored him, and wrapped his arm around the delicate girls shoulders.

When they arrived, He shook her shoulders gently, and sighed when she waved her hand at him, shooing him away. "Come on Ellie, we're here. But we can go home If you're not in the mood." She shot up at that, and with a bright smile on her face, she grabbed his hand and jumped out of the jet. "Let's go!" she said enthusiastically. Giggling, and tugging him along, she gasped at the site of the other Titan team. She ran over to Bee, and giving her a big bear hug, she said "You must be Bee! Oh my gosh! I've heard so much about you! Sorry if I'm over doing things a bit, I'm just really excited right now!" then she stopped, and gained composure. Letting out a breath, she smiled kindly, and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Ellie. Or Elementra. Whichever you prefer. My secret identity isn't really all that secret. So it's okay if you call me by my name!" Bee smiled back, and shook the girls hand, slightly relieved that she had calmed down somewhat. "Are you going to introduce yourselves?" Bee asked, and turned to the rest of her team. They all had hearts in their eyes, while staring at Ellie, who was completely oblivious to the attention. And as bee looked to where her line of site was, she understood. Ellie was staring with a dreamy look on her face at Robin, the team leader.

He was looking at her too, also in a trance like state. But when they both snapped out of it, they quickly looked away blushing. They couldn't be more obvious. The male members of Titans east were soon falling over themselves trying to get to her and tell her their names. "Hi! I'm Speedy!" "I'm Aqualad!" "We are Mas y Menos!" "It's Wonderful to meet you beautiful Lady." She smiled warmly at them, and replied "It's wonderful to meet you too! So… what kinds of things do you guys do for fun?" "Well, we train, play video games, eat pizza," Ellie laughed, and said "Your just like the Titans! I think we'll get along great." They all smiled widely and nodded, before going in a dreamy state, watching her walk back to Robin. "Let's all go out for pizza!" she suggested, and everyone agreed. Going out on the town, they went to the Titan's East's favourite pizza place, and ordered three large pizza's, one vegetarian, one completely covered in meat, and the final one a plain pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

The girls sat together, and Ellie giggled, catching the cheese that was sliding off her pizza, saying "I _love_ cheese! Especially on pizza. It's my third favourite food." "What's your other two?" Bee asked, and holding up her slightly greasy fingers, Ellie thought for a moment before responding "Well my first favourite is Wonton soup, it's an Asian dish, and my second is deep fried spring rolls. Oh my gosh their so good! I adore Asian food. Must come from my heritage. I _am_ three quarters Asian. What's your favourite colour Bee?" "Yellow and black." Ellie laughed again, and shook her head, stating "Stupid question." The boys across from them were staring at the girls, while managing to eat like pigs at the same time. Raising an eyebrow, Ellie stated "Wow Robin. You never cease to amaze me how you're the fearless Titans leader, yet you manage to get pizza sauce all over your face."

She grabbed a napkin, and reached across the table, wiping his face, while giggling. Looking up, they stared into each-other's eyes for a long cheesy dramatic moment, while Bee and Cyborg snickered, and Raven stated "You two are hopeless." They both looked at her, asking "What?" but the Goth girl shook her head, and replied "Nothing. Never mind." When they payed the bill and stood up, Bee suggested they go to an arcade, since they were out, and might as make the best of things while they were out. "Oooo! Can we go to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked excitedly as she hovered beside us. Ellie beamed at that idea, saying "I am totally going to stuff Robin into normal clothing! I've never seen him in anything other than his titan suit." Robin looked horrified at that idea, but he was already being dragged away, with a laughing Cyborg and Bee trailing behind them, soon followed by everyone else. They found themselves at the huge building of the local mall, and Ellie quickly located stitches, and kept her eye out for hot topic.

Shoving a graphic t-shirt and black jeans at Robin, she shoved him into a dressing room, and tapped her foot impatiently. When he stepped out, she swooned, and hugged him, stating "Awww, you look so cute! Though truthfully, I prefer the Titan suit. I like how it sets you apart." The boy was blushing scarlet, but hugged Ellie back, saying "Good. I hate the feeling of jeans." He went back to change into his suit again, and when he came out, saw Ellie starting to look irritated at the Stitches employee. "Are you sure you don't need any help? With anything is fine. I'll give you my number if you need to call me. even if it's your computer! I'm great with computers." The lanky teenager was following her around the store, and she responded kindly every time, saying "No, thank you. I don't think I'll need help with things from home. I don't want your number thanks." Walking over to her, Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, saying "Let's go find the others El." She nodded, and smiled up at him, before exciting the store.


End file.
